The Pro/Engineer® is a software module that may be implemented on a, for example, a personal computer. The Pro/Engineer® provides, on a computer, mechanical engineering automation tools that are based on a parametric, feature-driven solid modeling technology. The Pro/Engineer® is driven by providing common features, for example hole, slotfillet, chamfer. The Pro/Engineer® is parametric in the sense that parameters may equal the dimensions, number of features in a pattern, loads, boundary conditions, etc. Additionally, the Pro/Engineer® is sufficiently flexible so that the design intent may be captured through relations, for example, relations or relationships between features on a part, between parts in an assembly, between loads/boundary conditions feature parameters, for example surface area. The Pro/Engineer® supports the creation of large, complex assemblies, for example table-driven families of assemblies. The Pro/Engineer® is based on workstation technology in that the results may be displayed on the screen of the workstation. The Pro/Engineer® is a menu-driven modeler to provide three dimensional colored solids or wireframe models. With Pro/Engineer®, the models may be viewed on a screen, plotted on a paper, plotters or output to a color Post Script® printer.
Various electronic products such as stereos, TVs and personal computers use more than fifty percent of the total semiconductors produced around the world. These products generally have a short product lifecycle, for example, averaging between six to eighteen months. And, many of these products require specialized integrated circuits (IC) with application-specific packages. These short product life cycles of these products have created shorter IC packaging development cycle for the IC suppliers in order to produce these specialized ICs and associated packages.
The conventional design and develop methodology for an IC package is based on a series of sequential steps. First, an outline drawing is made using a pencil and paper, or alternatively, a computer aided design (CAD) tool. Second, drawings are made by using this outline drawing. Tooling is fabricated from the tooling drawings to verify that the produced package from these tools matches the outline drawing. If the package does not match the outline due to discrepancies between the tooling design and the package outline, then the tooling is modified to produce the desired package. The third step is assembling a test lot using live or actual integrated circuits to substantiate that the package is in fact manufacturable and functional. Fourth, a series of reliability tests are run on the new package to verify that the new package meets the manufacture's or user's requirements.